


Rewrite Our Story - Art

by Faith_Mars



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Mars/pseuds/Faith_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I can't believe that it's been a year already. Again, I signed up not really sure if I really was up to it when the time came but of course I couldn't resist. It's Kradam after all. :) Kris was a bit bitchy to work with this year. Don't know what I've done to the guy recently but he really wasn't easy on me. *gg*</p><p>Anyway, I had the pleasure to work with inbetweencabs this year and it's been blast despite all the troubles we've had, of course not with each other but with our muses. *lol* But we made it. :) *sings* With every step you climb another mountain. Every breath it's harder to believe. You'll make it through the pain. Weather the hurricanes. To get to that one thing.... *coughs* Okay, I'm shutting up now!</p></blockquote>





	Rewrite Our Story - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewrite Our Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480760) by [inbetweencabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs). 



 

  
[ ](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p176/Faith_Mars/BigBang/2012/?action=view&current=Rewrite-Our-Story.jpg)   


Wallpaper

  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/441/rewriteourstorywp.jpg/)   


  


1280x800

 

Icons

  


  


1 | 2 | 3 | 4  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
5 | 6 | 7 | 8  
|  |  |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe that it's been a year already. Again, I signed up not really sure if I really was up to it when the time came but of course I couldn't resist. It's Kradam after all. :) Kris was a bit bitchy to work with this year. Don't know what I've done to the guy recently but he really wasn't easy on me. *gg*
> 
> Anyway, I had the pleasure to work with inbetweencabs this year and it's been blast despite all the troubles we've had, of course not with each other but with our muses. *lol* But we made it. :) *sings* With every step you climb another mountain. Every breath it's harder to believe. You'll make it through the pain. Weather the hurricanes. To get to that one thing.... *coughs* Okay, I'm shutting up now!


End file.
